


Ties That Bind

by Merixcil



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Prison, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Eddie agrees to let Vic give him a tattoo
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Kudos: 8





	Ties That Bind

Below the German Shepherd with a bone between its teeth are five digits that Eddie knows better than to ask about. If you ain’t more than a number on the inside you’re never gonna be more than a number on the outside. You can practically smell it on Vic, on anyone who gets out of hard time minus the extra scars prison usually entails. Spend that much time keeping yourself to yourself and lose the ability to speak up.

Vic hasn’t lost much else. He still scares the shit out of anyone meeting him for the first time, he just does it with fewer words. If anything, prison made him a better criminal.

“You sure you know how to do this?” Eddie doesn’t take his eyes off Vic’s dog tattoo as the man himself approaches, brand new tattoo needle in hand.

Vic shrugs. “More or less.”

“More or less? You either know or you don’t, so which is it?”

“I know what I’m doing.” Vic plucks a cigarette from his top pocket and lights up, settling on the stool next to Eddie’s chair. Up close, the needle is alarmingly large, black ink rippling softly in the cartridge.

The tip of the needle brushes Eddie’s arm. Vic spares him a glance, checking that he’s not about to pussy out, and Eddie knows he wouldn’t grant anyone else the same courtesy.

“Wait!” Eddie shrieks, the second the thing turns on. “Hold up. You were using these things inside, yeah?”

Vic shakes his head. “Nothing like this.” He points to the dog on his arm. “Guy gave me this with a paper clip.”

“So you don’t really know what you’re doing with that thing?”

“Eddie, you gotta stop being such a little bitch about this. It’s a fucking tattoo. It ain’t like I’m trying to amputate your leg over here.”

“Ink’s just as permanent.”

Vic cracks a lazy grin and winks at him. Eddie doesn’t have time to blush before the needle pierces his skin.

It’s more and less painful than he was anticipating. The first couple of minutes sting like a bitch and then he gets used to it, mind going blank as his skin turns numb. Vic’s attention doesn’t waver as he works, stopping the needle every now and then to take a drag on his cigarette. It’s intimate, the way he’s zeroed in on Eddie’s arm, free hand coming up to steady the subject.

Eddie focuses on keeping his breath steady, wishing this weren’t happening in his living room. It’s too small in here, cramming the two of them together like Vietnamese whores in a cargo crate. Vic doesn’t ask him how he’s doing and Eddie isn’t sure he ever would have, even before prison. But he looks down and sees the picture taking shape, just the way they planned. There are a lot of guys out there that wouldn’t have been so lucky.

By the time Vic is done, Eddie’s dick is half hard for lack of anything better to do. A rough approximation of Vic’s dog and bone tattoo is imprinted over the freckles on his upper arm.

Vic leans back, reaching for another cigarette. “Try not to fuck up the ink.”

“How do I do that?”

“How should I know?”

Vic moves over to the kitchen to clean out the barrel, his fingers pausing over the top of the tattoo needle. No prizes for seeing which part of this procedure appeals to him. Eddie follows the fingers up the arm to where Vic’s tattoo sits, almost the same as his own.

They match.

Eddie’s guts boil with embarrassment as his dick rises to full attention. He curses, and when Vic looks back over his shoulder to see what’s going on his eyes land right on Eddie’s crotch.

“You alright?”

“Just gotta…bathroom…” Eddie mutters. He scurried down the hallway, stopping with his hand on the bathroom door to be sure he’s not being followed. He’s almost disappointed to see that he’s been left to deal with this little problem all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the [ResDogs kink meme](https://resdog-kink.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://jeffersonhairpie.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/chadfuture_)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
